My dragon
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: Leo sneaks off at random times of the day but there is a reason behind it! What would happen if his brothers found out! well if you wanna know then come and look!
1. Dark

I hope you like this new story!

Leonardo's POV

I riding this massive black dragon and it was fun "WHOO HOO, come on Dark lets land" I said and the dragon landed on a roof top and I got off her.

I started stroking Dark which made her do this sort of purring noise.

If you are wondering 'what is going on?' then I will tell you in a flashback.

FLASHBACK

I was running in the sewers when I was 4 because me and my brother Raph had a massive argument and he said something that made me really upset so I was running when I suddenly tripped on something and I landed harshly on the ground and scraped my knee and when I looked back I saw this massive black egg with purple designs on it and I thought it was really pretty so I hid it and went back to the lair and put the egg on the floor.

When it did it started cracking and I thought I broke it at first but when I saw this beautiful baby dragon with large eyes I knew it was suppose to do that and I kept the dragon in my room but when it started to get bigger I moved it to a abondened warehouse and raised it there.

FLASHBACK OVER

So here I am walking with my 12 year old dragon to its home. I made that abandoned warehouse look awesome in the inside but kept it the same on the outside so it isn't suspicous. Inside it was all purple with lots of blankets, pillows, lights on the ceiling and even some toys where there and they all added up to make a big nest and what she does is that she snuggles up in the blankets and puts her head on the edge and holds her favourite toy which ironicley is a turtle. Well she is only twelve.

I have a watch on my arm which she can hear if it goes and she comes find me because she knows that the noise means I am in danger and I need her help and that only happened once and thankfully my brothers weren't there.

My brothers don't kow about my pet but Sensei does because he herd her once and let me keep her when he saw how attached she was to me but he didn't want my brothers finding out and I kept that promise.

I turned around from my dragon who was sleeping calmly and walked out the warehouse while turning off the lights and then I ran home because it was one o'clock in the morning so I spend 2 hours with her every night and longer on the weekends.

I got into the lair and went to my bed room where there is a secret flat screen tv and when I turned it on it showed me my dragon sleeping so I turned off the tv and went to bed.


	2. Accident

Hey hope you like chapter 2!

Leonardo's POV

I woke up in the morning at 6:00 am and put on all my gear, then I turned on the tv in my room to see Dark just waking up so I turned off the tv and went to the kitchen where I saw master Splinter "hello sensei" I said getting a piece of meat from the fridge "morning my son, I see you are going to feed Dark, come back before 6:30" Master Splinter said "yes master"

I walked out of the lair with the meat all the way to the warehouse where dark is staying in "here girl" I chucked the meat into the air and she catched it and then after wards she started rubbing her head against me.

"whos my special girl, you are" I started rubbing her and she did this purring noise.

I started cleaning her because I have running water in the warehouse which I did my self and every time I do wash her, she is fussy and then when she was clean her black scales where shiney and so where her horns and wings.

"I gotta get home girl but I will bring you lunch later ok" I said walking out of the warehouse and then walking back home.

"sorry I was 5 minutes late master but I was cleaning her" I said to my master who was the only one still awake

"it is alright my son, I understand"

"thanks master" and I bowed in respect and then I went to the dojo and started warming up and then I was doing katas until 7:00 am where my brothers came in with master splinter "my sons please get in a line for our lesson" and we all did.

2 hours later...

"Master I am going out" I said in master splinters door frame

"okay my son but comme back soon"

"I will do" and I was off to the warehouse where Dark was "hey girl you miss me" my reply was being knocked to the floor and then being licked to death "ok ok I can see you are glad to see me" I tried to get up ut she wouldn't stop licking me which tickled by the way so I was laughing my head off and soon she let me up but I was still giggling "that was fun" and I picked up a bouncey ball which is her favourite toy and surprisingly doesn't pop when her spikey teeth bite it.

I chucked the ball and she started chasing after it and then she bought it back to me and when I tried to grab it off her she wouldn't let go and I knew her game "come on dark you know we are not playing this game today" and she put one of her claws on my hand to try and make me let go of the ball but she cut my hand "ow" I said and when Dark saw what happened she ran a bit away from me and dropped the ball and started whimpering because she hert her master.

I walked up to Dark and started stroking her even though I my cut was bleeding "don't worry dark, I know it was a accident" I said in a calming voice which made her sit a bit taller which made me smile and she soon was rubbing my non-hert hand "I have to go now Dark but i will come back later alright" I said giving her a last stroke and then walking back to the lair where I will patch up my hand because the cut was from the far left finger to the thumb.

When I did get back into the lair I saw my brothers on the couch watching tv so I quicky hid my hand behind my back but Raph had to notice I was trying to hide something.

"what you got there fearless"

"what...oh nothing, nothing"

"don't lie to me fearless, I know ya done something" which perked up Don

"have you hert yourself"

"no I haven't Don"

"yes you have" Mikey said from behind me which made me jump

"what are you talking about" I asked nervously

"this" Mike said holding my arm and pointing to my hand

"lab now Leo" I walked into Donnies lab because when he goes into doctor mode you can't aren't argue "so how did you do this" Don said putting alcohole on my hand which made me hiss in pain

"I...I was walking on the roof tops when...I got my hand...scraped on a...sharp edge" I said nervously "well if you did then you wasn't that focused today where you"

"nope"

When Don was done finished patching my hand up I walked to my room and turned on my tv which was secretly hidden and saw that Dark fell asleep again. Well I was glad she still wasn't upset about the accident.


	3. Patrol

Hey so heres chap 3! hope you are ejoying this story so far!

Leonardo's POV

I walked out my room and got a cup of tea but it was kinda hard because it was still stinging lightly from when Donnie put rubbing alcohole on my cut and every time I move it a bit quick it stings a lot.

I finished making my perfect cup of tea when I heard Mikey come into the kitchen "hey dude, what you up too?"

"nothing much except a cup of tea"

"well if you need me I will be skate boarding in the sewers" Mike walked out the kitchen and got his skate board and left and I could tell that he did because I heard the lair door open and close unless it was Raph letting off some steam but that hasn't happened for like 30 minutes which is a new record.

I finished my cup of tea and put it in the sink and then went to the dojo to practice but when I got in there I saw Raph punching his punching bag "getting rid of steam?"

"shut up fearless"

"just asking" and I walked to the middle of the dojo and started doing katas with my blades.

2 hours later...

After 1 hour of training and another hour of meditation I was ready for our patrol "guys patrol time" I shouted across the lair and in about 30 seconds my brothers where at the door waiting for me "ready to go" I asked and the reply I got was 3 heads nodding at the same time which was kinda freaky if you ask me.

We went out into the sewers and up to top-side and we went exploring for danger which soon turned out to be the purple dragons robbing a man "give me all your money and you won't get stabbed" said there leader.

I nodded at my brothers and we all leaped down into the ally "it's the turtles" said the second-in-command "well lets start fighting then" and they all started charging at us and we fought back.

I started to kick every purple dragon in my way and soon I was using my swords and made one go unconcouis just by hitting him on the wall.

When I turned around to see if there was any more there was none left which made me feel happy and soon after we kept exploring for danger but there wasn't any so we al decided to go home well except for me because I went to see how dark is doing and when I got there I saw her sleeping calmly but she awoke when she saw me "come on girl lets go for a fly"

Dark ran to me and we both walked out the ware house together and then when we did get out I climbed on her back and she took off flying and it was really fun.


	4. A night fly

Hey so heres chapter 4! by the way some of the words are japanise so you could search to see what they mean if you want!

Leonardo's POV

Me and Dark just got out of the ware house so I climbed on her back "tobu" and she started to fly off into the night air which is awesome because you can feel it hitting your face, it was amazing. You will never know how this feels unless you have wings and can fly unless you are standing on one of those aeroplanes that you sometimes see on tv because it is a sport or something like that.

While we where flying I saw a robbery in a bank "Daun" and she landed on the roof top near the break in. I hopped off her back "stay" I said and then I jumped down to the street and ran to the bank and saw some foot.

"well well what do we have here a turtle"

"a turtle who is gonna kick your butt"

I charged at them and 15 minutes later they where all unconcouis and all tied up in a rope with a bag of money next to them, I turned and ran all the way to where Dark should be but when I arrived I saw she was a sleep so I nudged her and she woke up with one eye looking at me and when she saw who it was she got excited and jumped up before fully waking up "calm down Dark" I said but i knew it wouldn't work so I got back on to her back and said "tobu" and she started flying.

1 hour 30 minutes later...

We where back at the ware house and I could see Dark was tired "come on Dark go to bed, never thought I say that to a dragon" I said the last half to my self. When I looked up at Dark I could see she was already asleep so I walked up to her and stroked her head and then kissed it and she made her purring noise which made me smile a fatherly smile.

I walked out the ware house and started to walk home becasuse it was 12 o'clock in the morning "who ever thought I would become a parent to a dragon, well I didn't but I am glad that I am" I said talking myself.

I got home and walked into my bedroom where I turned on the tv to see Dark asleep peacefully which made me have that fatherly smile again.

I am so happy with my life.


	5. Play time

Hey! hope you oike this story so far!

Leonardo's POV

I woke up the next morning at 6am and turned on the tv to see Dark awake which was strange so I put my gear and my swords on and walked to the kitchen, then I left to go see Dark and hopefully the meat will calm her down.

I got to the ware house and saw Dark looking really worried so I walked up to her and stroked her head "whats up girl, had a nightmare" she put her head in my chest which proved it was a nightmare and I am guessing it was about me because of the way she kept trying to make sure I would never leave her.

I kept comforting her until she calmed down and then I gave Dark breakfast which got her happy again "I will come back when I have free time okay" I said and left her after she fell asleep again just to rensure that she will be alright.

I went back to the lair and when I did it was 7am "where ya been fearless?"

"I...went for a...run"

"well next time warn us before you go out so we don't think your missing"

"sorry"

Me and Raph went to the dojo where our father and 2 brothers where waiting for "sorry for being late" I said "we will speak after the session is over" Master Splinter said "yes master" I said with a bow of respect.

2 hours later...

I went to Master Splinter after the session

"My son why was you late this morning"

"Dark had a nightmare Sensei about me"

"she seems fond of you Leonardo"

"well she does think I am her father"

"how big is she because I haven't seen her in 8 years"

"she is a lot bigger then when you last saw her sensei, is that all you wanted to ask me sensei"

"yes Leonardo and sorry for keeping you longer then expected"

"It's alright sensei" I said with a bow and then I went out the lair noticing my younger brother so when I got to the ware house I could tell he was confused but I didn't mind him being there because it was time to show my pet to one of my brothers and I thought that he is the right one to choose to show her to.

"Dark" I said whistling which made my brother behind me confuse and I could tell because in the corner of my eye I saw his face "Dark, we are not playing this game so come out of hiding" and she did and knocked me over and licked my face in "okay Dark thats enough of my face" she got off of me and stared at my brother who has a shocked face.

"Don't worry Dark it is just Raph" I said stroking her head which made her make that purring sound of hers

"Leo what is that?" Raph pointed at Dark

"my amazing pet dragon, don't you think your amazing Dark" she made this cute noise which I could tell that she is embarrised which made me laugh

"how long have you known it?"

"first of all it has a name and its name is Dark and second of all I raisied her since she hatched from a egg"

"how can you go near it?"

"you know I already told you her name"

"her so that means this isn't a male" he had a face of shock at her size

"yeah males are bigger then her"

"how did you find her"

"we where 4 and we had a massive argument so I went into the sewers for a breath when I saw a black egg with beautiful purple designs, it was a awesome looking egg, anyway I took her home and looked after her ever since"

"who else knows about Dark?"

"wow you actually said her name, only master Splinter knows because I was like 4 at the time"

"how old is she?"

"she is 12 years old, is it me or is it ask Leo 1 million questions about his pet dragon"

"sorry it is just because it is still shocking"

"don't worry I knew you where following and acted like I knew you wasn't there"

"what about Mikey and Donnie"

"what about them?"

"should we tell them about your little...pet"

"no, I rather leave it for as better time"

"ok"

Raph carefully walked towards Dark but when she sneezed Raph jumped "whats so funny?"

"you jumping at somebody sneezing" I was still snickering

Raph shook his head and carried on walking towards Dark slowly and when he got a few cm between them Dark walked forward and rubbed her head against Raph and he was amazed "whats going on?"

"she is happy that she got a new friend"

That made Raph happy a bit and he laughed a bit "this is amazing, seeing a live dragon right in front of me"

"you sound like Donnie"

Raph ust carried on stroking Dark untilshe walked inside the ware house and so did we.

Dark bought her favourite ball and handed it to me and then she looked like a cat crouching down with there butts in the air, I chucked the ball and she did a backflip and caught the ball in her mouth "good girl" I said rubbing her head until she let go and when she did I started running from her and she chased me like a puppy "seems you 2 are having a great time" Raph said

"well it is fun and cool to play with a dragon, you wanna play"

"if you can't beat them join them"

Raph jumped in and nicked the ball from me and carried on running away from Dark and you could see in her eyes the excitment "hey Leo what happens if she catches you"

"oh she will push you down and slobber you with kisses" I said standing there until Raph passed me the ball and I wasn't paying too much attention because the next thing I know is that I am being squished by a 14 pound dragon who is licking my face which tickles so I am laughing my head off "D-dark...down...g-girl" I said laughing inbetween words but she did obey.

"That looked like you was having fun"

"actually I was" I looked at my watch and saw the time "Raph we have to go for patrol and then we can see Dark afterwards" and he groaned because he actually likes Dark a lot "what do you usually do after patrol?" he asked "flying round the city stopping bad guys isn't that right Dark" she rubbed her face into my chest which made me smile that fatherly smile.

I whistled some times to get Darks attention "come on girl bed, we will come back later ok" Dark got in her bed.

Me and Raph left and went home to the lair where there 2 youngest brothers where waiting for them.


	6. A call for back up

Hey! hope you enjoy this chapter better then the others!

Leonardo's POV

Me and Raph got back to the lair and then all 4 of us went on patrol.

"Keep alert guys or you could be snook up on"

"thats why we have you fearless"

I just rolled my eyes at that and concentrated on anything that looked suspicous while we where running on the roof tops.

We got to a rooftop which seemed really suspicous and I felt like there was more people here "guys keep alert I fell like something is wrong" I only had to say those 9 words to get my brothers on there guard.

Me and my brothers where ready for anything but we wern't prepared for 80 foot ninjas to come out of hiding, Shredder must want us desperatly.

We got into fighting positions and then the fight started. I started punching people from left and right, no maatter how many times I knock someone out they are replaced by someone else.

I did some dragon punches and round house kicks to just knock more over at a time but they kept coming back no matter what I did. I looked over at my brothers and noticed that they where struggling.

I knew what I had to do even if it exposes her, I pressed the watch that was on my wrist and it started to make a high pitched squeal noise which made every one put there hands on there head and they all stared at me because that was where the noise came from.

They all started to walk towards me when we hear this massive roar and I whistle, I quickly jumped to the floor and I felt this massive breeze go over me and when I looked up I saw Dark there with a bunch on them under her so I whistled to her and got her attention and I could see Don and Mike get quite scared "tobu Kōgeki"

Dark bought a claw full of foot in the air and then chucked them to the floor and then she landed and when she did she was surrounded by foot ninjas "no NO DARK" I started to run towards her but was blocked by foot ninja "RAPH HELP HER" I saw him nod and tried to run but he was blocked as well.

I looked at Dark with appologising eyes but when she saw them she sucked in some air and then released purple flames and they hit every foot ninja and even by the ones that where blocking me.

I ran to Dark and so did Raph with wide eyes and soon my eyes turned to proud eyes and my brothers saw this "arw you did your first fire blast" I was rubbing her head while hugging her and she made that purring noise.

Dark sneezed and a little fire ball came out her mouth which made me jump and dodge it "I will proberbly have to watch out fot those won't I" I said smiling at her and she just rubbed her head against my chest and even rubbed against Raph which made him smile "hey Dark how ya doing" but all he got was a lick on the face which made me laugh and her purr while he tried to get dragon slobber off him.

I looked at Mike and Don and they had wide eyes with shock "guys meet my pet dragon Dark" Dark looked at my other brothers with her yellow eyes and then she looked back at the foot that where waking up a bit "everyone get on Dark now" Raph obeyed but Mike ad Don where a bit hesitent "she doesn't bite you know" that got them on her and I jumped in front so I was near her head "tobu"

Dark started flying and I saw Don and Mike be amazed at the view of the city "looks like your having a early fly don't you think girl" I got a cute little noise from her as a reply.

We flew to the ware house where Dark is kept and I saw the door open "at least you didn't break anything" I walked into the ware house and my brothers followed me, I turned on the lights and Don and Mike saw what I did to this place "this place is totally tricked out dude"

"erm thanks"

Dark ran over to me carrying her favourite ball and handed it to me so I threw it out of the ware house and she ran along to catch it "how long where you gonna keep your pet dragon a secret from us" Don asked

"lets just say I found her when I was 4 and ever since I didn't want to share her"

"so who knows about her"

"Splinter, Raph and know you guys"

Dark came running in with her ball and a cut tail "how you manage that" Dark ran out and I followed her with my brothers following me and she stopped at a pointy bush "what we gonna do with you" and she made that cute little noise again which made my brothers say awe even Raph said it.

"Come on lets get you patched up" We all walked towards the ware house and when we got there I bandaged up Darks tail "see all better" she licked my face and then we started tending to our own wounds which where cuts and all together I had the deepest cut on my arm.

I saw Dark yawn "come on guys it is time to go home, Dark bed" she got into her bed and snuggled up to her toys and pillows and while we where leaving I switched off the lights to the ware house where my sleeping dragon was.

When we got home I walked into my bedroom and turned on the tv and saw Dark asleep. My brothers where there because they where amazed when I told them on the way home that I had a flat screen tv that I wired myself, that got Don to come.

I turned off the tv and went to my bed and sat down on it "good night guys"

"good night" they said in unison and they walked out my room.

I wasn't happy because now that I have exsposed my dragon to the foot clan Shredder will want her and he won't get her over my dead body.


	7. Bad night

Hey! hope you enjoy this chapter better then the others!

Leonardo's POV

_I was locked into a cage with no way out and my brothers where in similer cages like mine, we where all in the air looking down to see a lab and I saw Dark there struggling to get free. I then saw Shredder walking over to her with a really sharp blade and I knew what he was going to do._

_"DARK NOOOO"_

_Shredder started skinning her right in front of me and my brothers "DARK"_

"DARK" I woke up screaming with sweat all over my head and when I looked around I saw my bedroom.

I heard a bang from my door opening and when I looked I saw my brothers looking worried

"whats wrong?" I heard my brother Don ask

"nightmare"

"what was it about?"

I sat there on my bed thinking if I should tell them and I soon came with a answer.

"We where all there locked up in some cages that looked like they carried birds and we where in the air looking down into a lab and in that lab was Dark struggling against some bonds and the next thing I know is that Shredder comes through a door way and starts to skin her" I said while shaking a bit and I jumped when I felt someone hug me and when I did I saw Mikey, I then looked at my other 2 brothers to see them looking really worried.

I tured and looked at the controller for my flat screen tv and contemplated if I should turn the tv on and see if Dark was there or not.

I reached out a shaky hand and grabbed the remote and then turned on the tv and when I did I saw Dark looking in the direction of the lair because she can sense if I have nightmares and I know this because when we where younger and she ived in my room secretly she always comforted me.

I got up from my bed and turned off the tv and walked to my door "where are ya goin?" Raph asked "to see Dark and you can come if you want" I saw them nod there heads so I started walking out of my bed room with my brothers following me.

We got to ware house and when I opened the door I was suddenly met with Dark rubbing her head against my chest so I hugged heragound the head "hey Dark how are you?" she made that cute noise which made me have that fatherly smile back onto my face.

"You seriously are her father" I heard Raph say behind me and 2 shocked brothers looking at my back because they just found out that I am like a father to Dark

"and I am glad to be" I rubbed her head until she made that cute purring noise "come on Dark I think it is time for you to have another wash" I was looking at her body which had some brown marks from when she chased that ball.

Dark made a little upset noise but went to the part where she gets washed and I followed with my bros behind me.

I took off her bandage which was on her tail and when I looked the cut was gone and then I got a sponge, a hose and soap and started washing her.

30 minutes later...

When Dark was done with her wash she came out with shiney scales which my brothers where shocked at.

I started playing with Dark so did my brothers, we where playing that game where you got the ball and then ran away from Dark until you chucked the ball to someone else. Lets just say Mikey and Donnie got jumped on by Dark about 4-6 time which was funny to me and Raph.

After a while me and my bros went home for our morning in good moods.


	8. Close one

Hey sorry that this is late! had sports day at school!

Leonardo's POV

Me and my brothers walked out of the dojo because we had just finished our training. I walked to my room and turned on the tv and I saw Dark looking really worried and I saw her ears flick back and fougth and I knew that she was in danger.

I turned off the tv and ran out of the lair all the way to a bush that will hide me which is near the ware house and I looked and I saw 20 foot ninjas who where trying to find Dark.

I stealthily walked over to the ware house in the shadows and then went inside to see Dark who was shaking in fright.

"don't worry Dark, nothing will get you while I am here"

I head the door bang a bit and I looked behind me to see the door with some dents in it, I got my katanas from my back and got ready to fight but I didn't expect was Dark flipping me onto her back and then setting the roof on fire and then flying out far away and the fot only seemed to notice when they saw smke coming around them but by then we where far away.

We walked into a tunnel that led to the sewers which was big enough for Dark and we walked home well until we came to the front door and surprisingly it was that big that it was 5cm bigger then Dark so she culd fit and come into the lair which I was happy about.

"what she doin here?" Raph asked

"lets just say I got her before the foot did"

I had a smile on my face while I walked to the sofa and Dark just sat there looking around because it has changed since she has last come her.

"Leonardo my son why is your dragon here"

When Dark heard master Splinter she got excited and rubbed her head in his chest.

"the foot clan came to the ware house that she lived in and then she set it on fire and escaped"

Dark looked sad when she heard that she did something wrong and she flattened her ears "don't worry Dark you did a great job at escaping" that made her happy again and I knew what would make her happier "Dark I got something for you" I showed her the bouncey ball that she loves and she emediatly went happy and tried to snatch it from me "calm dow Dark, you will get it" I chucked the ball in the air a bit and she catched it and then she layed down on the floor and started chewing it "don't break it because I won't get you another one"

"I see she has grown since I last saw her"

"yeah"

"how old is she anyway?"

"she is 12 sensei"

"it is going to be weird seeing this lively creature again"

"well if you see anything burning I did not try and cook again"

Master Splinter just raised his eye brow and but shrugged it off and then went to his room and meditated.


	9. Ending

Hey hope you are liking the story!

Leonardo's POV

Me and my brothers are on patrol and we left Dark and Master Splinter home. We where running on the roof tops heading to the bilabi building because we are in the middle of a race and lets just say I am first "you have to be quicker then that guys" I started to speed up so none of my brothers can catch me.

When we all jumped onto the next roof top we where ambushed by 50 foot and Shredder "I hope you are feeling lucky turtles because I do" Shredder said and with 1 hand signal all the foot decided to attack us.

I knew I might need to call up for back up but I waited it out to see how this battle was going and we where losing, I knew what I had to do so I quickly pressed the watch on my arm which made a high pitch screaching noise and all the foot had to cover there ears which gave us a advantage.

I heard a roar above us and when I did I saw Dark spitting fireballs at the foot that was waiting to attack us, she soon landed and started sweaping the foot with her paw off the roof topand onto he floor unconcouis.

Soon there was only 10 of them and Shredder left "why don't you just gve up" Shredder shouted angrily "because we don't like the meaning of the word" I shouted back and we charged the foot and when I saw my brothers where handling it I went after Shredder and started fighting him.

You could hear the clash of metal every time we where trying to trike each other, you could feel the wind wafting across your face and my mask, you could see the sweat from fighting too much and you could see the dragon that was going to send a fireball at Shredder, WAIT WHAT!

I jumped out of the way as I saw the fire ball heading towards us and watched as Shredder was pushed off the building with so much force that it was unreal.

Me and Dark walked over to the edge and saw the Shredder on the floor with blood coming from around him "thats not a picture you should see" I covered Darks eyes so she couldn't see it but she was persistant.

We both looked round to see the foot and my brothers frozen in battle with shocked faces but then RAph had to ruin it and punch the foot he was fighting right in the face where we heard a crack from his now broken nose and we heard a grown from him.

"Well that ruined the moment"

"is Shredder really dead?"

"yes Raph the Shredder is really dead"

You should of seen the smiles of my brothers when they heard about our greatest enemy being dead.

"This isn't a joke right?" my brothers froze and looked at me

"no joke at all Don and if you want proof there is the Shredder over the side of the building with blood around him"

"okay no need to go into detail of what his dead body looks like"

"well I am just happy that he is finally dead"

We walked home because the foot left a while ago and there we saw Splinter

"my sons why are you so happy?"

"because the Shredders dead" Mikey said happily which made Sensei smile as well.

I walked Dark out of the sewers and started searching for a new home for her and we found one near the old ware house but I found something surprising as well a boy dragon who was all a light blue with yellow eyes "well this is interesting" I watched as Dark and the other dragons rubbed heads together.

"well this is something to tease about isn't it"

I made both dragons jump and then Dark started to walk towards me and rubbed her head against my chest "fine you can go and place but come back to this ware house before morning ok" that got Dark excited and she and blue boy started flying off together.

"you don' see that offen" said a deep voice behind me that made me jump

"Raph please don't do that again"

"I actually crept up on fearless awesome"

I shook my head chuckling

"at least Dark is happy"

"yeah next thing you know though there is little Darks flying around"

that made me go wide eyed "oh crud"


End file.
